


snow

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Chiaki rly needs a hug-, Hypothermia, I wrote this when I felt sad and now I feel better but not good enough to bring him back to life XD, Multi, Snow, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: The snow really was beautiful...
Relationships: Class 77 & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

What compelled him to jump from the roof into the snow?

Was it the underlying suicidal thoughts that had supposedly been suppressed with the various pills Tsumiki and her senior doctor prescribed to him?

Was it the adrenaline addiction that only came when he was standing anywhere high up?

Perhaps he simply just wanted to see the snow, to feel the cold icy wind. That was a stupid answer. He didn't have to stand on the roof, so close to the edge to see something as pitiful as snow.

The wind, strong and forceful, is what pushed them over.

Well, it wasn't a complete lie, -his body weighed as much as paper at this point- but he could have dug his weak heels into the cold snow that was quickly sinking into his shoes. He didn't, he simply turned around and let himself fall.

And fall…

Further and further… 

The roof wasn't this far off the ground, he hadn't even jumped off the real, actual roof. Just a simple overhang he could get to from his window. 

_ Pomf _

Snow encapsulated his body. The cold substance packed perfectly around him, finding every nook and cranny of the big green jacket, covering his slim fingers in a sharp, icy grip. 

Ah, so he wasn't dead.

He couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment. The snow, while it was high enough to cover half of the first floor windows, surely wouldn't have been enough to break his fall. That's what he had thought as he unlocked his window and placed his shaky feet onto the roof. 

He let out a sigh. 

“How boring…” he sighed, his mind growing blank and foggy. Someone close to him had said that before. What was their name? 

What was  _ his _ name? Why could they not remember?   
The falling snow settled on his body, already forming a light layer of the cold, light substance. The cold was getting to him, he could feel his eyes being pulled closed by none other than the angel of death themselves. Too many near death experiences had made him aquantited with one such angel, whose skeletal body was cloaked layer upon layer of black veil and lace. 

Ah, he could feel her now. He could feel her hand cupping his cheek, stroking it lovingly, as his mother would do to him as a child when he couldn't sleep. 

A violent shiver wracked his body for the last time. Dying from cold; perishing under the deep snow. It wasn't what he wanted, but perhaps that was alright. He was dying anyway, wasn't he?

He felt a presence take his hand slowly, gently. 

Aha….yes. He was dying.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Komaeda wasn’t answering his phone.

Everyone else regarded his absence with a shrug and a smirk.  _ Maybe it was his luck, _ they had said.  _ Maybe it was ours. _

But something in Nanami’s gut told her that something was wrong. 

~

It was by complete and total accident when she found him. 

In fact, it was a sick, twisted luck that made her want to look around the back part of the dorms. The snow was already up to her knees, and her snow pants were already soaking wet. Her feet were numb, the winter boots not being sturdy enough to keep the snow from crumbling in. The wind was whipping harder around her as day bled into night, and the sun’s warm rays disappeared over the horizon. 

She should’ve gone back. She should have bolted as soon as the cold air turned from numb to a horrible, overwhelming feeling of  _ bad _ , of  _ wrong _ . But she pushed onwards, hoping to find Komaeda when her foot hit something frozen and she toppled over. 

She pushed herself up, even if the soft feeling of snow on her cheek was comforting. But no, she had to get up. She had to find Komae-

_ No. _

A hand, pale, blue and frozen was half unburied from the ground. The thing she had tripped over. 

Her stomach started to swirl and she suppressed the urge to vomit as her hands frantically dug through the snow. Soon, dark green started to peek through. The red decal, faded and worn, started to become visible as well. 

Nanami didn't want to look, she would give anything in the world to not look at her friend’s…body -yes, body, not a corpse, he couldn't be dead yet, his luck wouldn't allow it he just  _ couldn't-  _ but she had to dig him out, she had to save him because he can't be dead yet oh god please-

She brushed a swipe of snow away from his face. His hair was frozen in the messy way it always was, falling softly over his nose and covering one of his blank, glassy eyes. They were half lidded, focused on something before all life had slipped from them. His mouth was parted slightly, his lips once soft and pink blue and chapped. 

She brushed the rest of the snow away. 

He had curled up, arms positioned in a way that it looked like he should have been holding someone close to him. His jacket covered his delicate body, a weak, pathetic blanket against the snow. His hands, fragile and frozen, curved into a cupped motion. She threw off her gloves and grabbed Komaeda’s hands, searching for any indicator of a pulse, anything,  _ anything. _

She came up empty. 

Nanami drew her hand away, fell to her knees and cried. 

She cried, because she had been too late. She cried, because no matter how many times her bare fingers met the cold, icy one’s of Komaeda’s, his heart would never start again. 

She cried and she sobbed and she threw snowballs at the dorm wall in rage. She knelt down beside Komaeda’s body and held his hand until tears dripped onto the cold fingers.

She cried, because even while he was dead, frozen alone in the snow, he was so elegant and beautiful. She cried because that elegance and beauty, one he had failed to recognize when he was alive, was a snuffed out flame, a candle that burned and burned until it's own wax drowned the wick and put out the soft, beautiful light. 

Nanami’s sobs turned to sniffles, and she buried her face in her scarf. Her cold fingers pulled her phone from her pocket and she called their class’s group chat. Typing was out of the question, at least she could call with her gloves on. 

The phone rang and rang, and Nanami worried that no one would pick up until-

_ “Nanami?”  _ Souda’s voice, raspy with sleep, joined the call.  _ “Why are you up so late?” _

Nanami opened her mouth, but as soon as she did her sobs started up again, warm tears bubbling in her eyes. 

_ “Chiaki?”  _ There was a soft  _ ding _ and Sonia joined the call.  _ “Chiaki, what's wrong? Where are you? _

She kept crying and crying. She couldn't get any words past her lips, just heart wrenching sobs of despair. 

Her other classmates joined the call, soft  _ dings _ each bringing her back to the present, but she couldn't bring herself to turn on her camera. 

_ “Chiaki, you need to tell us where you are.”  _ Hinata. They had added Hinata to the chat. His deep voice was calm and grounding, soothing her for a moment to force words out.

“Komaeda’s dorm- behind- behind Komaeda’s dorm.” She yelled over the wind. “Someone- everyone- I-”

_ “We’re coming, Chiaki.”  _ Akane said, the others agreeing in their own sort of way. 

_ “Stay on the phone with me, Chiaki. Just listen to me, okay? We’re coming.” _

_ Hinata….Hinata…  _ She went to cry, to respond, to do something to affirm that she would, but her throat was closing up. Everything was too bright- too big- Komaeda, Komaeda was dead. He’s dead. He… 

Something warm covered Nanami’s shoulders and someone picked her up. There were several gasps, some screams from Tsumiki and Saionji. She could hear Souda and Nidai counting to three, gently hoisting up Komaeda’s body. 

She felt Hinata’s strong shoulders under her arms. She buried her face into the back of his neck and sobbed, gripping those strong shoulders tightly. She heard Koizumi calling nine-one-one, she heard Tsumiki frantically calling her senior nurse for assistance, she heard Saionji throwing up behind a bush, and Sonia telling her to let it out. She heard curse words spilling out of Kuzuryu’s mouth, and Hinata’s laboured breath. 

No matter how many things she could hear, static filled her ears and the only thing she could focus on was  **_you’ve failed as the class representative._ **

  
  



End file.
